phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Sidewalk
|image= |caption= Gretchen giving food to Candace. |band=Good Witch (Isabella) and Patchkins(Fireside Girls) |band2=Isabella/Fireside Girls |runtime= 1:12 |before=Summer Belongs to You (song) (all of them) |after= Unknown |video=quayMPrvgRo }} is a song from Wizard of Odd, sung by Isabella as the good witch telling Candace how to get to Bustopolis. Lyrics Isabella: Well, listen to this. Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la. Isabella: Well, the sky is blue and the breeze is mellow, I'll tell you what to do, Take the walkway that's yellow. It'll get you where you want to go, Just take that yellow sidewalk. Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la. Isabella: Just take the yellow one, not the one that's burnt umber. And don't you take that purple one, it's covered with lumber. Candace: What? Isabella: A log truck overturned last Tuesday, Take the yellow sidewalk. Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Traffic Cop: Nothing to see here. Move along. Isabella: If you wanna bust your brothers, Put one foot after another, There's a road that leads you out of this square, And there's nothing really stopping us, So let us state the obvious If you're standing here, baby, Isabella and Patchkins: You're going nowhere. Isabella: So if you're really in a busting mood. Please don't think I'm being rude. Just grab yourself some take-out food and hit that yellow sidewalk. Patchkins: Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la. Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! Ooo-hoo! La-la-la-la-la-la-la.. Isabella: So remember, if you wanna bust your brothers, stay on the yellow sidewalk! Background information *The sky in Patchkinland is not blue as stated in the song, but light pink, to possibly match Isabella's dress. *The Ooo-hoo! part sounds a lot like Phineas's voice. Before the song started, Phineas was seen, but was never seen in the song. *This song resembles the Wizard of Oz's song "Follow the Yellow Brick Road". *The Patchkins resemble the Fireside Girls, but there are nine Patchkin's, is possibly unknown. *''Errors'' - During the music video Candice's eye color changes from blue to brown. *As revealed by Martin Olson on his official Soundcloud page, this song originally had a longer ending which was cut for time: There's nothin' ever stoppin' us We're goin' to Bustopolis Everyone will eat our dust Our journey's pure, our cause is just (repeat) So better wear your rubber boots We're goin' to Bustopolis (repeat first four lines of this portion until fadeout) * The lines "There's nothin' ever stoppin' us We're goin' to Bustopolis Everyone will eat our dust Our journey's pure, our cause is just" from the longer ending are in the alternate version of the song I Wish I Was Cool. Songwriters Continuity *The "La-la-la-la-la-la-la..." repeats 3 more times in the episode, just before meeting Phineas and Ferb's new path. *This is the 7th time we hear only Isabella's singing voice by herself at one point in a song. The others are In the Mall from "The Magnificent Few", The Ballad of Badbeard from the episode of the same name, Where Did We Go Wrong? and Danville for Niceness from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", City of Love and Summer Belongs to You both "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!". *This is the third song that Isabella is the main singer (Go, Go, Phineas, City of Love). See Also *"Wizard of Odd" *''I Wish I Was Cool'' *''Tree-Related Wish'' *''I Want Nothing'' *''The Guards' Wishes'' *''My Red Rubber Boots'' *''Rusted'' Category:Songs Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls